Me, Myself, and Naruto
by Dark Artimyth
Summary: I had always been Sasuke. I had also always remembered a past life. I hadn't always considered the path before me. A slightly different take on the reincarnation trope. Cover and Profile art credit goes to Vixeona.
1. We Started Here

**Me, Myself, and Naruto**

Ch1: We Started Here

* * *

_Everything before was like a pleasant dream. A mother who was prim, beautiful, and loving in her way. A father who was distant, stern, but at least present. Cousins, tons of them, though I can't say I knew any of them particularly well. Most important though was my brother. My older brother. The best brother that anyone could ask for. He was the brother I had always wanted. He humored me, played with me, and was simply- the best. Everything was good. Perhaps not always easy, but good._

_Then there was blood everywhere. Then everyone was dead. Then the weird sense of déjà vu that had followed me around my entire life made sense. Then, as I woke up in a hospital bed, I shattered._

* * *

It was orientation day. The day teams were assigned.

This was important for many reasons, but mostly because I felt light. For once, as I made myself breakfast before heading to the academy, I was excited. I had spent the last few years angst-ing as was appropriate for a young boy who had… been through a lot. Both because it was… terrible and because I didn't know what else to do. When I woke up after the… When I woke up in the hospital, I had gained memories of a past life and had lost my family and my future at the same time. Knowing what my future was meant to be, knowing that I certainly did not want to follow the path set before me, I was still hesitant to move from it. So, to an extent, I remained similar to the Sasuke those memories suggested I should be.

I was quiet. I always had been so in this life. The woman from the memories was terribly introverted as well. I focused on getting stronger, world rending dangers lived in the future after all. I remained aloof to my peers. And let me just say, it was painful. Where I hadn't had what I'd call real friends before… everything happened, I knew I needed people. At least one. Someone like the friend the woman had who would care even if they couldn't understand. However, I wasn't sure who that should be. The fact was: not all of them would be able to stick by me. The few from the memories, the _main characters_. Well, they were just kids like me. The part of me that thought itself older than them couldn't put this on them. So, I suffered with myself.

But today was different. Today team seven would be formed.

Today I could change…

Maybe. At least that's what I hoped as I entered the classroom bright and early.

My early years had been sprinkled with small spells of déjà vu. From the names of my family and the Uchiha crest to places in the village and other small things. However, as I sat at a long desk a few rows back, I was hit with the strongest dose yet. The woman my memories had come from had restarted _the series_ more times than she had finished it and this _early episode_ had been engrained and clear. I frowned as the world around me suddenly became surreal.

Something like dread filled me and it took effort for once not to squirm. Naruto plopped himself down on the other side of my bench. My stomach flipped. Sakura and Ino burst in the room. The optimism from my brisk walk here left me. Shikamaru questioned Naruto's presence after he had failed the day before and Naruto bragged in return. I felt ill. By the time Sakura finally noticed me and rushed over I wasn't in a state to respond. I couldn't breathe. Which had me following the stupid script everyone else was dancing to.

Their voices muffled, the room spun. There wasn't enough air in this room. I couldn't breathe!

I closed my eyes. In through the nose out through the mouth. Slowly. Something needed to change. In through the nose out through the mouth. Anything. In through the nose out through the mouth. Someone needed to break this … this…

Naruto's lips were on mine. The growing panic shifted to irritation. I clung to it. If everyone is following the same old road and you fall into the same old pitfall, well then you couldn't blame anyone but yourself. I should have dodged it. I knew it was going to happen. They didn't. They didn't know they were following the path.

What's my excuse?!

Naruto sputtered and gagged before me. Hand flat, muscle memory guided my arm like a reflex, I gently palm strike Naruto's forehead and the metal plate that protected it. He toppled right over into the kid below. That felt like some form of justice. Both Naruto and the other kid floundered and yelled at eachother.

It broke. The strange grip on me as everyone had followed their paths broke. I could breathe again.

Naruto was back on the desk. Standing this time. "Look here you jerk I-"He froze and as he looked over I followed his gaze. Ah. Angry fangirls. A thought occurs to me, though I'm not sure if it will make the situation any better. Especially for the blond before me.

Over the threatening growl of fangirls, my best poker face in place, I said, "Do you really have no manners? You should really take a person out to lunch or at least buy them flowers or something first."

I think I broke him. Eye twitching and face gaining a shade of red. Perhaps the girls too as several of them choke on the growling noises they'd been making.

"Kiiikiiiiikiki" It was the only sound he seemed to be able to make as his brain seemed to be rebooting. I'll call that a victory. Then the killing intent from the girls spiked. I glance at them, had they turned on me now? No. Their rage was just spilling over. I marveled at the bias of teenage hormones.

"Okay everyone, take your seats- Naruto! Get off the desk!" Iruka-sensei saved the day and spares Naruto the beating he would have likely gotten. Sakura is instantly by my side before anyone even started moving. I blinked at her slowly, I suppose she was a ninja after all. Naruto plops grudgingly down on her other side looking decidedly constipated. Torn between glaring at me and ogling Sakura, I guess.

Everything falls neatly back into place. Iruka-sensei listed off the teams, Naruto's celebration, and then Sakura's. The strange feeling of having no control is there but isn't wrapped around my lungs like it had before. After all, even when Naruto complains about me on que, I didn't have to return the favor.

* * *

_I shook. I swayed. I hated._

_The memories had been normal to me, so I hadn't looked at them closely. The memories implied that it wasn't normal to remember things like I did, but they were mine. You wouldn't inspect your hand unless something unusual happened to it. The memories weren't new or unusual to me._

_So. I. Didn't. Look._

_But I was looking now. Now that I knew that I should have known. What could I have done? Probably nothing. That wasn't the source of my anger though. At least not all of it. After all, I already knew why this happened._

_I knew who to blame and for what._

* * *

Habit had me the whole way to the academy gates for our lunch break before I remembered that I had a team now. That, if I left without them, I'd be doing the same thing the other Sasuke did.

"Sasuke! Where are youuu?"

That said, hearing Sakura call out for me, I nearly bolted on instinct. My memories had a particular bias for both Sakura and Naruto. I had trouble reconciling the fangirl and hyperactive brats that I saw with the image of them that I remembered.

I didn't turn, but I waited.

"Ah! Sasuke!" She darted right for me, "S-soo… Hey we're in the same group now so- Well I was thinking we should have lunch together and get to know each other."

Looking to the sky I hesitated. I didn't want to encourage her fangirling, but I also wanted to accept the offer. What a thin line. Then again… "Go get Naruto."

"Well I… uhh what?" Her tone dropped for a moment, "But Sasuke. He's just, I mean I wanted-"

Looking at her I make myself clear. "He's part of the team too."

She worried her lip looking down then back at me. Her mouth opened once or twice, an argument for why Naruto shouldn't be invited probably. She was spared the need to reply though.

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm here already! Let's go eat!" Naruto's voice was characteristically loud but as I glanced back at him, he was eyeing me warily.

"Then keep up." I turned and walked away. I already had my lunch with me, and it didn't really matter if they had theirs. I thought it likely that even if Sakura hadn't had her food with her, she'd follow to make sure I couldn't change my mind while she was gone. Naruto of course would follow Sakura.

They followed and I led them a short distance away before stopping at a bench. I sat at one end. I wasn't ready or comfortable with the idea of them surrounding me. This time it was Naruto who plopped down beside me. I was mildly surprised until I figured he was keeping me separated from Sakura. For her part she only mildly yelled at him, an indignant squawk more than an actual yell. She sat quietly on the blonde's other side when I raised a brow at her.

I put my lunch box on my lap and Sakura did the same. Naruto did not and I wondered if he had left it behind or simply didn't have any. It didn't matter though. I opened my box to three rice balls, nine apple slices, six carrot sticks, and three fried meat buns. All were divided evenly between three neat trays. I looked at the setup with some warmth before I handed one portion to Naruto.

"Hey- What?!" He yelped at the hand holding the tray in his face. Perhaps _handed _was a generous way to put it. For one reason or another this irritated him. "Hey! I don't need anything from-"

"This one's for Sakura." I cut him off. Sakura, who had perked up at her name, spared Naruto the task of passing it down. Naruto grumbled while Sakura gushed and easily put aside whatever was in her box. I pulled out a second trey and put it in front of Naruto's face again. "This one is yours."

"I said I don't want anything from-"

This time Sakura cut him off, "Naruto you jerk! Take it and say thank you!" Then remembering she had forgotten to do so herself her tone turned sweet, "Thank you Sasuke-kun~"

He took the tray. No thank you was given.

Quietly bemoaning the loud nature of my team, I pulled out my rice ball and dug in.

I survived our first team lunch with little conversation. Grunted acknowledgement when Sakura noticed and gushed over the sakura pattern carved into the skin of her apple slices. Shrugged when Naruto questioned the frog shapes carved into his. Showed them the dragon shape that curved along mine when prompted. I let them banter and it all remained surprisingly civil.

* * *

_They had moved everything to an apartment. Everything had been set up exactly as I had left it in my bedroom. It was like they moved the room itself._

_Part of me thought it was thoughtful of them._

_Part of me argued that they hadn't asked me if I even wanted this._

_I had curled up in my bed. I didn't move for a long time. I don't know if I slept but I know I didn't eat. I wallowed in self-pity. I loathed everything. I shook but didn't cry. I had done enough of that already. And no one came to check on me. How did that other Sasuke survive? I considered that maybe he hadn't._

_I focused on my chakra until I forgot everything else. _

_I focused on everything good about me._

_I held myself when no one else would._

_I cried again._

* * *

Back in the classroom I knew we were in for a long wait. As other groups left Naruto became less and less patient. If he had even been patient in the first place. Sakura, I knew, was only putting up a good front.

Luckily, I had come prepared. Taking out a small stack of paper I started folding the first sheet. By the time Iruka-sensei left my arsenal was prepared. Sakura had been watching on and off, but Naruto had yet to notice I was doing anything unusual. He would be the first victim. I moved back a few rows for a higher vantage point as Sakura's eyes trailed after me curiously. Passing her I slipped a small supply on the table next to her.

Perched behind a desk I let the first projectile fly. Bullseye! Or, more specifically, Naruto's mouth as he turned around ready to complain (again). He gagged briefly, fishing it out of his mouth. He looked at the note scribbled on the paper throwing star like it was a different language for a moment.

-Prepare for battle-

I was going to give him a moment to work it out, but Sakura had other plans. A star flew from her direction and pinged harmlessly off his shoulder. "Cha! Direct hit."

Naruto blinked at both of us. I smirked at him and that's all it took. He lunged for the small pile of ammo I had left on the desk near the front and declared "I won't go down that easy! Believe it!"

It wasn't long before we were in a three-way battle royal. Dipping behind desks and dashing across the room in frantic bids for the limited ammo. Which is why, when Kakashi-sensei finally did show up, he ended up with three paper stars flung at him.

Perhaps I should have just let a bored Naruto put the eraser trap on the door?

* * *

**Note**: This will (hopefully) be the only note this long.

There are three main things I'm trying to do here.

One is a surprise for a little later in the fict, so I want to see if I can actually put in hints and foreshadowing without completely giving it away or being too subtle. Things that, after the it comes to light, you look back and go "Oh… OHHH!" At least that's the goal.

The second is a different take on my favorite reincarnation trope. Rather than the OC simply being reborn as Sasuke, I wanted Sasuke to be born and remember, if faintly at first, a past life. Those memories helped shape him but are less personal. He's not the OC so much as the OC is part of him. That said he's definitely not cannon Sasuke at all.

The third is just practice. I haven't written anything in so long I'm sure this will be flawed. I've always struggled with tense and I can't really remember half the grammatical terms. I've also been told, albeit forever ago, that I tell too much and don't show enough.

A side goal worth mention is also my goal to post regularly… though I'm not sure when that will be.

Advice and tips for any of these would be appreciated.


	2. We Must Try

Me, Myself, and Naruto

Ch2: We Must Try

* * *

_The first time I had seen Naruto in person I was surprised. He was just a kid like me. Not a hero with an accompanying epic background music. I had thought perhaps… was there a second Naruto? This was just the wrong one? _

_Right?_

* * *

Kakashi-sensei only told us to clean up and be on the roof in five or else. No comment on us or the paper star that had slipped into his hair and peeked out at us. I couldn't decide if that was good or bad. We scrambled, threw the ammo in the trash, and were up on the roof in four.

"First, I'd like you to introduce yourselves." Kakashi dove right in as we sat ourselves down.

"Well, what should we say?" Sakura asked from my right.

I held my breath. The echo of an over read and over watched _episode_ playing out before me again.

"Your likes, dislikes, your future dreams, hobbies, things like that."

"Hey, before that tell us about yourself." Naruto demanded more than asked from my left. Where I had been hesitant for them to flank me, I couldn't exactly sit the whole way at the edge of the building just to avoid it.

"Me? I am Kakashi Hatake." As Kakashi-sensei followed his lines expertly I laced my fingers together in front of my mouth and let my breath out quietly under the cover. "I don't feel like telling you guys about my likes and dislikes. I've never really thought about my future dream… as for hobbies, I have many."

"Now all we know is his name." Sakura was, understandably, unimpressed.

"Next is you guys. Let's start with you."

Naruto, given the opportunity to talk about his one true love in life, did so. I may have intentionally blocked out his sermon on the wonders of ramen. "-and my future dream is to surpass the Hokage! I'm going to get the entire village to acknowledge my existence!" I knew his intent before of course but… the village didn't deserve him.

Kakashi-sensei didn't comment. He simply gave Sakura the okay to go next. Wait wasn't Sakura's thing… I groaned internally. It was unfortunate that they'd notice if I substituted Naruto in my place. "I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like… I mean, who I like…" I refused to look over as she paused. "And, my hobby is, I mean…" She didn't actually say what she did for her hobby either. Somehow that was more worrying. "My future dream is…" She technically hadn't given us any more information than Kakashi-sensei. Did she realize that?

"And? What about your dislikes?" Kakashi-sensei prompted on que to keep the fangirl on task.

I glanced at her myself and unintentionally caught her eye for a moment. "Na- Nothing in particular." Interesting.

"And lastly." He turned to me.

With the focus on me I noticed for once that I was sitting in the same brooding way that had been depicted in the memories. I shifted, sat up strait, and crossed my arms instead. It occurred to me that crossed arms are a defensive posture in body language. I resisted the urge to move again though. I prefer defensive to nervous.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Instead of looking our sensei in the eye I focused on the paper throwing star that was still peeking out of his hair. "I like pasta and tomatoes. I dislike people. My dream… is personal, so I'll give you a long-term goal instead. I will make sure a certain man suffers a long life. One where everything he ever has or will want is stripped from him until he either comes to his senses and begs for death or dies gruesomely on his own."

Silence. Well, I at least thought it was an improvement to memory-Sasuke's introduction. Though, I had to admit it was a partial lie. Itachi wasn't on the top of my list, he was on his own separate list. Family gets special treatment after all. He would suffer. I figured he already probably was in a way. When we meet again though, I would be sure to salt the wounds. I wonder how he'd react if he thought I died?

"And your hobbies?"

Oh, I did forget that part. I guess we were going to pretend I didn't get a bit dark there. That's… actually appreciated, though I doubt it was for my benefit.

"Training and food art."

"Good," He nodded at us. "You're all unique. We'll have a mission tomorrow." After he gave us the great news that we could fail tomorrow and warned us not to eat, we went our separate ways.

* * *

_The first time I saw Sakura I didn't recognize her at first. The memory of her that had stuck with me the most didn't match this meek pink girl._

_She didn't line up with the warrior who sliced through her own hair in the heat of battle. Let alone the woman those memories said she'd become._

_It wasn't until I saw her with Ino that it clicked._

* * *

I packed a light breakfast.

Honestly, even if he'd been telling the truth, I'd rather vomit than dry heave. It took some convincing to get the other two to eat something. Sakura, naturally, caved first. We had finished well before Kakashi-sensei ever showed up. I hid the evidence just in case his implied suggestion was actually a serious order. His arrival was announced by Naruto and Sakura's combined efforts.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

As he explained the bell test, I wondered how I should go about this. I had a cheat sheet after all. I knew the answer to the question, and I hadn't earned it. Would there be any value left in the test if I just gave the answer away? For all of Kakashi-sensei's flaws, this was a valuable lesson he was offering. I could just let-

"-we'll just ignore the loser."

Even though it wasn't directed at me that got my hackles up. Naruto, the actual target of the jab, was livid. Kunai in hand he readied his attack. Grabbing a kunai of my own I darted behind Naruto without waiting to see if Kakashi would move. I knew I wouldn't see it in time.

I found myself rethinking Kakashi-sensei's warning about vomiting as my stomach summersaulted when the man himself appeared from thin air in front of me. The hand I was holding the kunai with was yanked up painfully and faster than I could follow I was pinned right along with Naruto.

"I didn't say start yet." His eye turned to me as he let us go, "But that was a good effort from both of you. Very promising. Now, if you're all ready- ready, start."

Even if I hadn't known that Naruto would jump out and demand a _fair _fight against an opponent that outclassed him in all aspects, it wouldn't have surprised me. I watched him struggle and kept as close as I dared. I waited for Kakashi to use the sign of the tiger. I couldn't call it a plan, but step one was to spare Naruto from experiencing One Thousand Years of Death… if I could.

There it was!

"Naruto, get out of there quick!" Sakura's shout rang out as I chucked a kunai at Kakashi's book. It was deflected. I didn't even see what deflected it, but the weapon buried itself in the ground after an abrupt change in trajectory. It was too late for Naruto, but I had one more attack of my own.

Tone as accusing and suspicious as I could muster, "Kakashi. Are you a pedophile?" I heard Sakura choke from somewhere below me.

If looks could kill. The chill that ran up my spine had me bolting to find a new hiding place.

"How's it hanging?" I had lost track of everyone until I finally found Naruto dangling from a tree.

"Shut up you bastard and get me-", In a swift motion I threw a kunai at the rope. Naruto only had a moment to yelp as he fell to the ground. He sprung back up quickly enough. "What the heck was that for?! You could have warned me!" I tilted my head at him, one eyebrow raised. His lip puckered as he pouted in return, but he couldn't keep the silence going for long. "I was about to get myself down anyway. So, there's no reason for me to thank you if that's what you're waiting for. Oh! I almost had a bell you know. I bet you haven't gotten close yet, right? Well I'll get it next time just you wait!"

A shriek echoed through the forest and our heads jerked in the direction. We looked back at each other. Sakura. I jerked my head towards the source. Naruto's eyes widened briefly then, fists clenched, he nodded, and we were off.

We got there just in time for Sakura to wake up… (un)fortunately. "Sasuke! You're okay!" She lunged, clung, and ignored my hand pushing her away.

"Tell me." I said as I finally pried her off off me, "Do you know what a genjutsu is?"

Her eyebrows scrunched up and after a moment she hesitantly replied, "Well… of course I do. You'd know too of course, but a genjutsu is a ninja art of mind control. It's usually used to place an enemy under an illu…sion… to…to…. Ohhhh…" She hung her head and groaned muttering about the tells she should have noticed.

"Wait, so you were put under a genjutsu?" Naruto caught on, "He's really not holding anything back is he… but I have to pass! I won't go back!"

I looked back and forth between the two of them. Sakura sulking in the face of her slip up and Naruto who… well… From his stern expression, the fist clenched in front of him, and occasional nod, I assumed he was giving himself a silent pep talk. Or plotting something. Or maybe thinking about ramen. Actually, who knows with him. It could be all three at the same time.

I really could have just suggested teamwork right then. Sakura would jump at the chance if I was the one who suggested it. As long as I said we needed Naruto she probably wouldn't fight it. I figured it was a 70/30 chance, in our favor, that Naruto would join in if asked. The chance increased if I pointed out that if we didn't get a bell at all no one passed. It would be easy. I'd just open my mouth and… even with the answer handed to them, would they figure it out.

I doubted Kakashi-sensei was just looking for an alliance. In the memories he passed team seven for going as far as to go against the rules to help each other out. Perhaps I had been reading into it too much, but I felt It had to come from one of them. But… perhaps a nudge would be okay?

"He's stronger than **us**. He wouldn't be a jonin if he were only as capable as **a** **single** genin." I continued eyeing them both. Looking for a sign that one of them might catch on. "So, what can **we** do? **We're **outclassed."

"Oooo! I know! I know what we can do!" I perked up at Naruto. "We should steal the lunches instead! He won't be protecting them so they should be easier to get. Then we can argue that we still got something from him, he'll have to pass us!" My eye twitched. I… I think I should have known better. I chucked a snack bar that I had kept in my pocket at his face. As it pinged off the bridge of his nose, he gave a satisfying yelp. At least he seemed to have gotten the 'we' part right.

"We could try to pull off a coordinated attack." I felt my neck gave a small pop as I twisted it in Sakura's direction. "Like with the paper stars… though on purpose this time."

"There's only two bells." I stated it as a detail that was worth note, tone carefully neutral. I had to say it, but I didn't want either to infer that I didn't approve of the idea. I couldn't however risk one of them remembering that detail in the thick of it and… changing tactics.

"We could have a contest after we get them to see who deserves the bell more!" I turned my head back to find him making this declaration with his mouth full of the snack bar that I had tossed at him.

"That should work… but don't talk with your mouth full."

We set to work planning our big attack.

* * *

_I'm still not sure what it was, but I had expected them to fix something. To complete something. Just by existing. The world, the village, me? _

_I was afraid. _

_They were essentially destined to be the closest thing I would have to best friends. To family. What if I messed it all up by being too different? What if they would prefer the Sasuke who would leave them?_

_So, I ignored them._

* * *

We hashed out our plan but… well…

"Times up. You failed." Kakashi appeared behind us sending all three of a skittering away with the leaves and wind that displaced with his sudden arrival.

"What?!" Though I didn't join in with their outburst, I did agree with it. The alarm hadn't even gone off yet.

"No bells were claimed." He gestured lazily in the direction of the alarm somewhere behind him as it did go off. I had expected him to start criticizing us, as the memory of him had, but instead his gaze turned to me. I resisted shrinking back under the silence and the intensity of his gaze. My lips thinned and eyes narrowed. I couldn't get a read from the one impassive eye that I could see. What did he want? What was he waiting for?

Wait… would he?

Naruto was unable to stay quiet in the face of all of this, "Hey now! That's not even fair! You…" He fumbled a moment, "You wasted the last few minutes we had by saying we were out of time before we actually were! We could'a had it by then!"

Kakashi's eye slipped from me to the loud distraction that was Naruto. Carefully I shifted my arm up and behind my head as if I was scratching an itch. I gestured to Sakura quickly behind the cover of my head. From the corner of my eye I saw her head turn and her gaze went past Kakashi. Her eyes widened before darting back to me. She gave a small subtle nod that I returned.

I pulled my face into a cold sneer. Lips twisting to bare my teeth, I clenched my fists. "It's your fault." I stage whispered to test the words in a breathy growl. I immediately had Kakashi's attention back on me. Naruto, still pleading our case for another attempt, was slower to pick up on my change. I stomped a few steps past Sakura who, with a small alarmed gasp, backed away and circled behind me.

I kept my eyes locked on Naruto as I stalked toward him. Realizing he no longer had Kakashi's attention he followed his gaze to me. Blue eyes met my black ones and widened. His brows knitted for a moment before shooting up as I yelled, "It's all YOUR FAULT!" I lunged for him tackling him to the ground. "IF I HADN'T WASTED TIME ON GETTING YOU DOWN FROM THE TREE!" I snarled grabbing his jacket to pull us face to face, "IF I HADN'T WASTED TIME ON **YOU**, I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN A BELL!"

His eyes watered, but the tears didn't fall. Fuck. I felt my heart break a little. He was used to being rejected. Shit. He was used to being blamed, being the scapegoat. Naruto hadn't caught on that I was improvising a few changes to the plan. Shit. He thought I meant it. Kakashi could also still see my face from this angle. I couldn't drop the act to make myself clear right now without giving up the ruse. Fuck. The look on Naruto's face soured. His wide eye's fell to half lidded and dulled… I… I can't do this. Not if he thinks it's real. I can't. I can't, I won't, I can't. I trembled the sneer fell slightly, only held by a moment of indecision where I considered dropping everything and marching myself back to the academy voluntarily.

"Naruto! Sasuke! No!"

Sakura's voice rang out and I could see the light bulb switch on. Naruto sagged in my grip for a moment before the fire in him returned full force. He snarled back at me "My fault?! MY FAULT?!" A wordless battle cry left his throat and we were off. We tumbled across the grass at each other's throats. Threats and insults devolved quickly into snarls as we keyed in on Sakura's verbal ques that were disguised as frantic calls for us to stop or calm down. It all happened in a matter of seconds and a quick kick to the gut sent Naruto into the cover of a bush. I lunged in after him then screamed like a wounded animal.

"Guys! Stop it!" Sakura's call let us know Kakashi was taking the bait.

When Kakashi appeared on the other side of the bush he found Naruto, looking a little haggard with a shallow cut across his cheek, and me on the ground clutching a kunai that was imbedded in my side. Blood soaked into my blue shirt and my body visibly trembled. I got up favoring the wound. With a wordless shout I ripped the weapon out and made like I was going to go after Naruto with it.

Kakashi had me pinned against him. Though it was quick I noticed he was careful of my wounded side though I still yelped at the sudden movement. A quick look over my shoulder and I caught Naruto's eyes. He was pinned to Kakashi's other side.

"NOW!" Sakura's cry came from above, Kakashi's head whipped up to find her foot descending towards his face. His grip on us loosened and we used the opportunity for what it was. Naruto and I grabbed for the bells. I saw both of us make contact, felt the cool metal. Two delicate chimes rang quietly.

Kakashi caught on and darted away from us before we could secure our grip. The clones that Naruto had set up in the shrubbery lunged out behind him keeping the pressure on him behind giving Sakura a chance at it. She made her own swipe for the bells but came up short. As he dispersed a few clones Naruto slipped around to his right and I mirrored him on the left to flank. A clone barreled down on his back and Sakura threw weapons at him from afar.

For his part, Kakashi's moves were liquid. His shoulder curled in giving Sakura's projectiles just enough room to pass uninhibited. Right up until they caught on an unlucky clone behind him. Using the same movement of his upper torso he brought his arm down into the real Naruto as he pulled in close.

I didn't have much time, I knew I was next. Kakashi's next move would bring me down. I pushed and strained and reached. It was there. I felt the cool metal against my fingers again. Then promptly ate dirt.

I faintly heard the noon-time alarm go off.

For real this time.

* * *

Note: Two quick things,

One, thank you all for your favorites and reviews! It means a lot to me.

Two, I originally was going to have Sasuke get the bells at the end. It was going to be because the alarm went off and Kakashi decided to stop, mostly to see what Sasuke would do with them. In a fit of indecision though I broke out my D20 and rolled an agility check. It was low, but I figured I'd give him advantage. Kakashi was flanked after all. The next roll was lower. No bells for Sasuke.


End file.
